


The (Alleged) Usurper

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: Stephen Strange goes to Homeworld and has to survive the Diamonds.





	The (Alleged) Usurper

Strange's presence in this place may have been unintended, but he couldn't deny that this planet and the beings inhabiting it were magnificent. He could probably rationalize that magic had a good reason to have brought him here later on once he put his experiences into writing - mainly so Wong wouldn't mock him. Right now, though, he allowed himself to be guided to what the big, bulky guards called the throne room, where the Diamonds would see him.

He could have, of course, created a portal to return as soon as he noticed the - the  _ mistake,  _ but how often did one get the chance of being the first one to study a non-organic alien civilization that wasn't at all mentioned in any of the books in the library? Definitely not as often as he would've wanted. Besides, a) they weren't as hostile as they could have been after finding a random human wandering on the streets, and b), they identified him as a human and didn't try to kill him on sight. Always good news, especially with the kind of ambassadors humanity had out there -  _ yes, Quill, I'm thinking of you. _

What they called palace was the giant bust that, as Strange soon found out, represented White Diamond, who seemed to be the supreme authority in this place, given that she was the biggest one and her throne was in the middle, flanked by a yellow and blue ones, both occupied by their respective owners. There was also a much smaller pink throne in front of them, which was currently empty.

Yellow Diamond frowned, imposing and intimidating, but Strange stood his ground as if she weren't.

"How did -" she bent down to squint at the newcomer better before completing her phrase. "- he get in here?"

"I don't know, but it's a great chance to practice our lessons," Blue Diamond offered more kindly.

"Ah, of course!" White Diamond said, all smiles, albeit exaggerated and somewhat forced. "Welcome to Homeworld, human. What is your…your designation…?"

"Name," Blue whispered to her. "What's his name?"

"Yes, that. Name. What is your name?"

Despite his confusion, Strange bowed and began, "My name is Stephen -" But he couldn't go any further than that.

"WHAT," bellowed Yellow Diamond. "How dare you?"

"How I - what?" 

Blue and White covered their mouths and gasped while Yellow kept on yelling.

"Pearl! Bring Steven! Now!"

"No need!" said a boy - a  _ human _ boy - who walked into the room. "I'm here. What's going on?"

White Diamond pointed at Strange with one of her enormous fingers that could have squashed him like a bug. "This random human claims he is you!" she exclaimed, pouting like a child.

"He claims to be me?" the boy repeated, tilting his head. He seemed confused but not upset, and Strange saw a chance to fix whatever was going on.

"I did not do such a thing," he began. "I was merely trying to say that my name is Stephen Strange."

"Oh!" Steven said, his face lighting up the way Strange had hoped. He then turned to the Diamonds and walked toward them. "It's fine. That's what he's called too! Every human has a name, but two different humans can share the same one. It's no big deal."

The Diamonds looked at each other confused and appalled, but at least they didn't look like they wanted to smite him any longer, and the boy seemed used to explain things to them. With thrice as many questions forming in his head now, Strange rubbed his hands. This was bound to be an extremely interesting expedition.


End file.
